Headsets are used in a variety of applications, such as telephone communications, artistic performances, dictation and so on. Such devices permit a user to speak into an input means, such as a microphone, and/or listen to audio output of a speaker without having to hold the device in their hand. Furthermore, the use of a headset may allow a user to perform such applications without necessarily remaining stationary.
Recently, wireless headsets have become available. Such devices may use wireless communication protocols, such as Bluetooth, in order to transmit data to, and receive data from, an external device.
In many examples of the prior art, the headset comprises a body with attachment means allowing the device to be clipped onto, or otherwise held in position over, a user's ear. Typically, such types of headsets have an in ear speaker sidewardly protruding from the main and often elongated body. The microphone is provided on the opposite end of the elongate body to position the microphone close to the user's mouth.
To enable a headset to sit comfortably in the ear and within the external auditory canal, the ear piece speaker position is critical in relation to the housing and it is this requirement that produces an offset distance between the housing and the speaker.
When not in use it is desirable to cover and protect the headset, in particular the ear piece to prevent the unit from picking up debris such as fluff and dust on a part which will then be inserted into the user's ear.
The offset distance between the speaker and main housing makes enclosing the unit within a slim line case for storage and charging difficult. This distance is typically 10 mm and may be larger than the housing width.